johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Week Finale: Quotes, Facts, and Videos
Hello again empire! Welcome to the final day of Dragon Week! We have come a long way, but at last it is here, the conclusion of my best work yet(in my opinion). Today we look at what makes bruce so great. He was much more than just a fighter, he was a great poet, philosopher, intellectual, artist, writer, father, and husband. And now we look at some of his greatest achievements other than the whole martial arts thing. Facts Here are a few of my favorite facts about Bruce - Bruce'e father was in the Chinese opera. This led Bruce to become a child actor, starring in a number of movies in Hong Kong. He became a very famous child star, many years before he learned martial arts. - Bruce Lee learned wing chun from local master Ip Man in Hong Kong after being beat up by a street gang. - Bruce was in a teenage street gang himself in Hong Kong, commonly getting into street fights with rival gangs. -The only known occasion when Bruce lost a fight was before he learned martial arts. Afterwards he went on to hold an undefeated streak. - Bruce never liked to fight in competitions. He felt that the rules and regulations limited the personal expression and the effectiveness of the strategy and technique. - Bruce was in great shape. His abdominal muscles were so strong, he would have his neighbor drop a 30 pound medicine ball on it on his gut, which would result in the ball simply bouncing off. If anyone else were to try that, they would have been in extreme pain, thrown up, or even died. - Nobody alive knows Bruce's exact exercise routine, but it included hundreds of sit-ups, and hundreds of one-armed pull-ups and push-ups, not to mention all of his custom made equipment. - Bruce's punching and kicking bags were also customized. His kicking bag was 300 pounds and his punching bag was 175(that's the normal kicking weight!). Both were extra thick leather and filled with metal shavings. Bruce could kick and punch his bags into the ceiling, and his punches and kicks went straight through normal bags. -Bruce had many great tricks that he would pull off during his demonstrations. One was his one fingered push-ups. Another was his famous one-inch punch, where he would punch a man form only an inch away and knock him off his feet. His favorite was to have a volunteer hold a football tackling shield while Bruce kicks it. This would result in the volunteer being launched ten to twelve feet away. Quotes Now we look at the great things he said. Some are motivational, some are about martial arts, and a few were just things he said that were cool or funny. - "Always be yourself, express yourself, have faith in yourself, do not go out and look for a successful personality and duplicate it." - "If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made up of." - "If you always put limit on everything you do, physical or anything else. It will spread into your work and into your life. There are no limits. There are only plateaus, and you must not stay there, you must go beyond them." - "If you spend too much time thinking about a thing, you'll never get it done." - "I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times." - "All fixed set patterns are incapable of adaptability or pliability. The truth is outside of all patterns." - "As you think, so shall you become." - "Notice that the stiffest tree is most easily cracked, while the bamboo or willow survives by bending with the wind." - "A goal is not always meant to be reached, it often serves simply as something to aim at." - "It's not the daily increase but daily decrease. Hack away at the unessential." (these next ones he lived up to) - "You just wait. I'm going to be the biggest Chinese Star in the world." - "The key to immortality is first living a life worth remembering." (and to top it all off, here is his greatest quote yet, the one I have been using at the end of all of these articles) - "You must be shapeless, formless, like water. When you pour water in a cup, it becomes the cup. When you pour water in a bottle, it becomes the bottle. When you pour water in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Water can drip and flow and creep and crash. Be water my friend." Videos Some cool videos you have to see if you're a die hard fan like me. Her is three videos made by the same guy that are really cool. They are two top ten facts videos with an extra video that proves why Bruce was unbeatable. And last but not least, we have the full documentary I Am Bruce Lee. Its a great wealth of info that everyone has to see.( I apologize for the audio being higher pitched than it should and the fact that its in a little box but the whole thing should be there except for a few minutes at the end so enjoy) Afterword Wow. Its finally over. This has been a great experience, definitely personal and emotional. Bruce Lee is my hero, my idol, and all this stuff in his honor kind of makes me feel a little sentimental. I have the utmost respect for Bruce, his family, his friends, and his impact on the world. Bruce was more than just a martial artist, he was and artist of life itself. Thank you to anyone who shared this special week with me, and now that you know what it means, Be Water My Friends. Category:Dragon Week